


Вдвоем в примерочную нельзя!

by Corstiaan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corstiaan/pseuds/Corstiaan
Summary: Себастиан мерит узкие джинсы, Крис ему помогает - к ужасу бедного продавца-консультанта.





	Вдвоем в примерочную нельзя!

— Позвольте заметить, _сэ-э-эр_ , эта модель подходит вам просто _идеально_!

Продавец-консультант — Билли, как значилось на позолоченном бейджике, — говорил так про каждую пару джинсов, что мерил Себастиан. Каждую пару _неприлично узких_ джинсов. При этом его взгляд едва ли отлипал от задницы клиента, так что в пору было засомневаться, что именно идеально смотрелось.

— Святые угодники, ты еще не определился, какие брать? — Крис вернулся с большим стаканом из Старбакса, расположившегося прямо напротив магазина.

— Сэр, у нас запрещено… — начал, было, Билли, но быстро заткнулся под хмурым взглядом Криса.

Себастиан еле заметно усмехнулся, глядя на них в отражение зеркала.

Крис прилетел домой вчера вечером, уставший, заросший больше обычного и злой, как тысяча чертей. Утром, после долгого сна, хорошего секса и горячего душа, он был в куда более благодушном настроении, но вряд ли кто-то со стороны мог поверить, что этот огромный бородатый мужик, на самом деле, просто большой щенок. Особенно когда он нависал над тобой всей своей могучей фигурой и смотрел так, будто сейчас свернет тебе шею и кинет в багажник рядом с лопатой и мешками для трупов.

Кажется, Билли как раз думал о чем-то подобном.

Себастиан сделал себе заметку снова зайти в этот магазин вместе с Крисом, когда тот соизволит побриться и подстричься.

— Пожалуй, я бы хотел примерить еще вон те, темно-синие, — Себастиан указал на манекен, стоявший неподалеку, и Билли с готовностью понесся за нужной парой.

Крис тяжело вздохнул и присел на один из диванчиков возле примерочной.

— Может, просто купим их все?

— Ты же помнишь, что расплачиваться будешь ты? — Себастиан выразительно поднял бровь.

— О да, — хмыкнул Крис, и, казалось, тот факт, что с его кредитки сегодня будет списана приличная сумма денег, совершенно его не расстраивал. Впрочем, оно того стоило, если вспомнить при каких именно обстоятельствах были испорчены дорогущие джинсы от Гуччи.

— Тем более, зря я что ли вкалываю у Саладино по пять дней в неделю? — Себастиан улыбнулся и подошел ближе к Крису.

Тот отставил стакан в сторону, ухватился за шлевки на ремне, подтащил его к себе вплотную и положил ладони на бедра, слегка поглаживая.

— М-м-м, не зря, — Крис довольно улыбнулся, ощущая крепость мышц под плотной тканью.

Себастиан еле подавил в себе желание усесться сверху, хотя на нем, практически, живого места не было после двух вчерашних заходов и одного сегодняшнего, не говоря уже о том, что он до сих пор был достаточно растянут, чтобы Крис мог стащить с него эти узкие штаны и отыметь прямо в одной из примерочных.

Видимо, что-то такое отразилось на его лице, так как взгляд Криса потемнел, а пальцы крепко сжались на бедрах.

— Эм-м, простите, сэр, — прервал их Билли, держа в руках джинсы, как щит. — Вот, темно-синие, как и просили.

Себастиану пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы отлепиться от Криса. Тому тоже не слишком хотелось его отпускать, и Себастиан буквально затылком чувствовал его горящий взгляд на себе. Билли мог сколько угодно облизывать его глазами с головы до ног, но это только льстило и не вызывало ничего, кроме легкого чувства превосходства.

От Криса у него подкашивались колени. С самой первой встречи и до сих пор.

— Такие узкие… — протянул Себастиан, выглянув из-за шторки. — Не поможешь?

Билли с готовностью дернулся к нему, но Крис резко тормознул его, придержав за плечо.

— Это просьба была адресована не тебе, — тяжело припечатал он.

— У нас нельзя вдвоем… — залепетал Билли, но, кажется, он слишком боялся перечить Крису, чтобы закончить фразу.

— Иди погуляй пока, — хмыкнул Крис, развернув его в другую сторону.

— У нас везде камеры! — предпринял последнюю попытку Билли.

Крис усмехнулся и наклонился к его уху, коварно прошептав:

— Тогда эта запись тебе точно понравится.

 

***

Когда спустя полчаса Билли рассчитывал их на кассе, никак иначе, кроме как обиженным, выражение его лица назвать было нельзя. При этом он, совершенно не скрываясь, разглядывал их с Крисом, словно не мог понять, почему такие красавчики, как Себастиан, спят с такими неотесанными мужланами, как Крис.

Себастиану очень хотелось рассмеяться, но вместо этого он решил подыграть сложившемуся у мальчишки впечатлению.

— Давай зайдем еще в «Tiffany & Co»? Хочу тот браслет, — проговорил Себастиан, крепко обхватив Криса за руку и положив подбородок ему на плечо.

Крис коротко глянул на него, закатил глаза и обнял за талию.

— Думается мне, ты на него еще не заработал.

Себастиан едва ли не взвыл от ликования.

Вот почему он так его любит. Даже если Себастиан выставляет себя дураком, Крис тяжело вздыхает, но становится плечом к плечу и прикидывается дураком за компанию.

— Авансом? — прошептал Себастиан, краем глаза поглядывая на шокированного мальчишку.

Крис скользнул ладонью по его талии ниже и крепко сжал ягодицы.

— Вечером отработаешь.

Билли резко всучил им пакет с покупками и проводил взглядом прямо до выхода, видимо, полностью уверившись в несправедливости этого мира.

А браслет они все-таки купили.


End file.
